This invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to wrists and forearms exercise apparatus for use with a free weight, or weights.
Various types of exercise devices are known for strengthening the wrists and forearms. For example, wrist rollers using a friction principle of resistance and wrist rollers using free weights are known. Such devices, however, have not proved entirely satisfactory for several reasons.
Wrist rollers using a friction principle of resistance do not require balancing the device, and disparities in the strength and size of the user's wrists and forearms are not resolved or challenged by use of the device because each arm and wrist is working independently. Existing wrist rollers using free weights suspended from a center attachment, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,121, permits the weight, or weights, to move and swing from side to side during use. This side to side movement of the weight creates a greater resistance or a smaller resistance on each wrist and forearm as the weight swings so that unequal forces and torques must be exerted by the wrists and forearms of the user as the device is rotated. This causes a corresponding disparity in development of the size, shape and strength of the muscles in the user's wrists and forearms.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide wrists and forearms exercise apparatus for use with a free weight, or weights.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which suspends the weight, or weights, beneath the apparatus from a cable supported at locations equidistant from the center of the apparatus so the weight, or weights, will remain substantially centered beneath the apparatus during use.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which contributes to the symmetry of size and strength of both wrists and both forearms muscle development.
Still another object is to provide such apparatus which provides a substantially equal resistance to each wrist and forearm of a user so as to require a substantially equal effort and torque by each wrist and forearm of the user.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such apparatus which enables a user to symmetrically develop his or her wrists and forearms.
A still further object is the provision of such apparatus which enables the cable suspending the free weight, or weights, to be evenly and symmetrically wrapped around the bar of the apparatus during use without interference.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which enables the cable suspending the weight, or weights, from the bar of the apparatus to be wrapped around the bar in an even and symmetrical fashion during use to provide evenness and symmetry of resistance for both wrists and both forearms of the user as the cable winds around the bar.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which enables balancing of free weights to contribute to the symmetry of size and strength of muscle development in the user's wrists and forearms.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.